In the past there have been numerous types of floatation devices. This invention is of an improved personal floatation device. The device is adapted to be worn about the upper body of a wearer. It is intended to be capable of fitting a range of chest sizes, for example, between 30 inches and 52 inches, which is known as universal sizing. It is of buoyant material, which is commercially available for use in personal floatation devices and which generally is known as closed cell foam material. The device is intended to keep a person's head out of the water and serve as a U.S. Coast Guard Type II personal floatation device. There has long been a need in the field for a floatation device capable of being worn with comfort for a wide range of chest sizes while at the same time meeting the requirements of such Type II devices. This invention is of a structure which can be worn for extended lengths of time and which provides and meets the requirements of Type II personal floatation devices. Generally, the invention is composed of a front and back panel which encircle the body of a wearer in use and which are connected by a shoulder panel with an opening through which the head of a user is passed with the device being strapped about the body and wherein a head support panel is swingably connected to the back panel to support the head of a wearer when in use in water.